Devices may be equipped with sensors, actuators, electronics, software, and electronic communication technology. Such devices may collect data and may also exchange data with each other, with computing platforms, and/or with the Internet (e.g., a cloud-based platform, or more generally, the cloud). The device may broadcast electronic advertisements to announce its presence in order for a gateway to connect with it. Advertisements may contain data that identifies the device or a user of the device.